


Jungle Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim goes off on a stakeout, Blair's left to his own fantasies...for a little while anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Amy, my fanpartner. AJSB always.  
> Old stuff. Just helping out with the archiving. Also, this story is a companion to Passion On The High Seas. Not really a sequel or series though. May be read independently.

 

## Jungle Love

by Jayd

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. No money made. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"Call me Ismael," Blair said, standing on the bed. He threw his head back, dark curls flying about his shoulders. He put his hands on his hips and reveled in his nakedness.

"Chief. We are not doing Moby Dick tonight. I don't have time and besides if you're Ismael that would make me Quequay."

Blair let the smile on his mouth turn into a sly grin. "Yeah, we'll use some of that greasepaint we got and I'll do those tatoos for you...all over your body. That alone would be fun."

Blair went to his hands and knees on the bed and crawled up towards Jim with that seductive set to his head that he knew drove Jim to distraction, blue eyes dreamy with heavy lids.

"I don't think so, babe. And anyway I'd rather be Captain Ahab. I always like doing the Gregory Peck parts."

"You can be anyone you want, lover. You can be the great white whale himself for all I care. You know...there he blows. I can make you blow big time."

Jim rolled his eyes and groaned. "I have a stakeout in an hour and I told you I don't have time. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Blair didn't miss a beat, letting his body move against his lover's, hard shaft pushing at Jim's hardening groin.

"And turn about would be fair play," Blair continued, his mouth reaching for Jim's. "You can harpoon me anytime."

"Sandburg," Jim said with a firm grip on Blair's arms, gently forcing the smaller man back. "I said I can't right now. I have to go to work and you have to go to sleep cause you are giving finals in the morning to several dozen students.

Blair sat back on his heels and glared. "God, Jim...man." You really know how to destroy a mood."

"Baby, I hate having to leave you alone in bed at eleven o'clock at night when you are looking so damned beautiful. But Simon will have my head if I'm late for this stakeout. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Blair pursed his lips, pouting just enough to make Jim feel guilty, but not enough to try the man's patience.

"Then we have to do Casablanca next time and I get to be Humphrey Bogart."

"That leaves me with Ingrid Bergman." Jim's voice had that complaining tone to it.

"You promised you'd make it up to me. Just call me Bogey again. I love it."

Jim sighed. "So I did."

Jim's arms wrapped around Blair and the big man's body pressed against him, making him even harder and Blair knew he'd get no satisfaction tonight.

Or would he?

He lay back in the big bed and watched Jim change clothes, watched with such intensity that Jim turned with a glare.

"Forget trying to make me feel guilty, Chief. You need your sleep tonight. I won't be to blame if your students cheat on their finals while you doze at your desk."

"I'll be fine, lover. I always have my imagination to get me through the hard times." He stroked his hard shaft with deliberate sensuality. "Ahhh. Damn that feels good."

Blair opened his eyes again, dreamy with seduction on his mind, but Jim threw one last look his way and headed down the stairs.

Blair pushed himself up and leaned over the balcony. "Don't go away mad, Jim. Ah, come on. I was just teasing."

Jim looked up at him from the doorway. "Yeah, you little tease. I'll see you later, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too, Jim. Be careful."

The big man nodded and was out the door. Blair heard the door locking afterwards from the outside.

"Love you, Jim," he murmured again and fell onto the bed face first. "God, I'm so horny."

He did have his imagination, fantasies that ranged from Papua, New Guinea to the heart of the Amazon and all of them included Jim Ellison in one form or another.

Nuzzling his face into the sheets, Blair could smell his lover's aroma and the smell of their lovemaking. He needed Jim, wanted Jim, but this time, he would have his Sentinel only in his dreams.

Blair conjured one of his favorite images, a sultry jungle, the heat thick in the air as moist and hot as sex. He wore jungle attire, something like Indiana Jones would wear and somehow he had gotten separated from his group in the tropical wilderness while looking for some lost Mayan city deep in the unexplored reaches of Belize....

....Noises whirled around Blair, bird calls and monkey cries and sounds too alien to identify, as if he had been transported to some alternate universe occupying another time and space.

His skin crawled with anticipation of something, something following him. The feeling crept over him even though he could detect no specific sound to confirm his fear.

He had called out his companions' names time and time again. And the sun slowly dipped down soon to be lost in the canopy of trees. Then he would be lost in earnest, nothing between him and the night...and the creatures that lurked there in that inky blackness.

With a controlled panic, Blair moved forward looking for some sign that he had passed this way before, but all looked the same and the feeling of being watched and followed grew to a feeling of being stalked.

He moved faster, vines whipping at his face, his feet tangling in the undergrowth. Where had the path gone? Where was everyone? Then Blair did hear a noise, something moving behind him, something big and strong and the light faded till only twilight fell around him.

Without thought, Blair began to run, heedless of the vegetation that seemed to reach out and grab at him, pulling him back like some jilted lover. He scrambled and fell, rising again to run headlong into a moonlit clearing.

Stones the size of boulders lay strewn about, stacked in some places and the moonlight glinted off of carvings on stellas standing upright like sentinels guarding this ancient place....

....Blair chuckled into the sheets, his hands sliding beneath him to grip his cock and cup his balls, hips moving in a slow rhythm.

Sentinels indeed, he chuckled again and his amusement became a moan of pleasure. Oh god, Jim. How could you leave me at a time like this? I would have done anything for you...to you...with you...oh man....

....In the clearing, Blair slowly turned in a circle and realized this was the lost city he had been looking for, overgrown with centuries of undisturbed jungle.

And then he knew he was not alone.

A figure stood silhouetted in moonlight, tall and broad. Blair gasped and backed away until he ran into an unyielding slab of stone. The creature moved forward with deliberate steps, stalking like a panther towards him. The man, for it had to be a man, walking as it did upright on two feet, had a certain grace about it, all muscle and contained power. When the moonlight fell on the creature's face, Blair gasped again.

The man was Caucasian with short hair covered by a bandanna of some sort. The clothing looked as if it might have been military once, but that time had passed long ago and now the clothing was little more than rags over hard muscular biceps and pectoral muscles as well as powerful thighs. The piercing blue eyes shown fierce with intensity, an intensity turned solely on him. With only a few days growth of beard, the face of the savage was handsome, like a finely crafted sculpture of manly perfection.

Too late, Blair tried to run. Caught like a rabbit by a jaguar, he struggled against the hands that dragged him back, shoved him against the ancient carved stone and held him there, staring in terror at this creature. For all he knew, this man-beast might kill him right then and there, tear out his heart or cut his throat with the huge knife hanging at the man's belt.

Instead, the savage pulled Blair's hands up and held them over his head against the stone, one big hand all it took to hold onto his wrists. The man's body held him against the wall, that long length pressing into his hips, trapping his thighs.

Blair's breath hissed in and out through clenched teeth while the man's other hand moved to touch his face. The fingers slid down his cheek, a gentle caress that eased a bit of Blair's trepidation. The hand moved over the bridge of his nose, down over his lips and traced the line of his jaw.

Blair felt as if he were melting into the cool stone, his body liquefying the rock with the inferno of his fevered sweat. Yet, he shivered from this intimate touch as it continued, fingers running through his hair, pushing the strands back behind one ear.

With lightning speed the hand moved to the back of Blair's neck and held him still. The savage leaned forward, hardly noticing Blair's struggle and the hand at his nape forced his head a little to the side, exposing the line of his neck.

"Oh god," he breathed in fear. "Please don't kill me."

The man's head tilted, blue eyes locking with his in the pool of moonlight cascading down, drenching them in it's pale glow. But the eyes were warm and the lips parted just a bit, the tip of the tongue darting out to wet dry lips. Without speaking, the man continued the exploration.

Hot breath caressed Blair's throat and he half expected his jugular to be ripped open. He readied himself to die just as he had found the lost Mayan city, that which he had sought for so long. But this...this...creature he had found...no, that had found him, stalked him would take that from him now.

The mouth slid over his neck and up behind his ear, tongue tasting him, licking the moist salt from his flesh. The sensation was sensual, tantalizing and seductive even in this moment of terror and fear for his life.

He breathed a soft sigh and caught his breath with the first feel of teeth against his skin, knowing this was the moment. But the mouth and teeth and tongue simply worked their way up and down his neck. The man's nose sniffed his hair. The ruggedly handsome face rubbed against the texture of his curls and a low growl issued deep from the man's throat.

Blair stiffened in renewed fear, his arms starting to ache terribly from their position high over his head. The savage seemed to sense his discomfort and reached up to draw his arms down to his sides.

The man gave him a look that brooked no argument and Blair stood still, his struggle ceasing as if commanded by word. The man reached up then with both hands and held Blair's face. Those penetrating eyes searched his even in the darkness of night with only a full moon to light the clearing and seemed to see into the depth of his soul. It was as if Blair looked into the very essence of primal man, the fabric and makeup of mankind itself when he looked into those eyes, so deep, so fathomlessly beautiful.

Hands moved down his neck, moved down over his chest. Clothing was obviously a hindrance to the savage for with one swift strike, Blair's shirt ripped down the front, exposing his dark, furred chest.

Blair's gasp died in his throat when the nuzzling began, mouth and hands grazing like fire the skin of his neck and shoulder's, hands slipping down his heaving chest to gently tease his tight hard nipples.

Never in his life had he been handled like this, held against his will and yet ravished so expertly, giving his body such wondrous pleasure. He felt his cock awaking from fearful slumber, springing slowly up to awareness that fear was unnecessary.

Suddenly and without warning, he was spun around and pushed onto his back. The man held him down on the ground with the force of superior weight.

"What? What do you want?" Blair finally asked, wondering if he had misinterpreted the man's intentions. Perhaps the savage intended to kill him after all. Perhaps the man-beast would rape him then slit his throat even if he cooperated. But the caresses had been gentle as if the man remembered something of civilization, of right and wrong. "Oh dear god, please say something."

But the man just stared down at Blair, raising up only to straddle him and push away the fabric of his shirt. The hands began again to stroke his chest, rub over and over again, his nipples. The sensation was impossible to ignore even in the face of possible death. Blair's eyes fluttered closed and his breath deepened. He was only slightly surprised when a warm moist mouth and tongue moved over one nipple, teeth grazing ever so slightly. Lips suckled the peaked bud until it ached and he pushed his hips up against his assailant in need of more now that this had been  
started.

"More...please."

The low growl came again, a resonating stirring against his chest. The man's mouth moved to his other nipple while hands trailed down to unbuckle his belt, work the zipper open and slide his pants down over his hips. The man slid down Blair's body, slithering like a giant anaconda, pulling his shoes off and finishing the task of undressing him.

The cold stone beneath his bared buttocks sent a shiver through Blair and he watched the savage slide back up him, begin again the caresses. The man leaned up over him, pinning him and staring down at him with a hunger he'd never seen before on a man's face. The tongue licked again those sensual lips. The face slowly lowered towards him as if afraid to startle him, sinking down until the man's lips were against his, tongue reaching out to fill his mouth.

Without hesitation, Blair moved his tongue against the invading force, sucking it further in and tasting of his assailant. His hands went to the savages face, stroking the handsome face, trying to teach the creature how to kiss again. His student learned quickly and soon the man had his fingers wrapped up in Blair's hair, holding his head still so as to plunder his mouth.

The man's low growl sounded almost like a purr of contentment, a constant rumbling marking his arousal...that and the hard cock pressing against Blair's own.

Who was this man? How did he get here? How long had he been here in this jungle?

These questions bounced around inside of Blair's brain while the lack of oxygen made him light-headed. He had to suck in air passed the mouth aggressively ravishing his before he passed out.

As if the man understood, the mouth moved to his neck, nipping and licking and sucking, the growl continuous in his ear. The hands moved down his body and caressed his sides under his shirt, slipping down over his hips and thighs. Weight redistributed and the hand slid between them to surround Blair's cock. He gasped and moaned as a steady rhythm began and the mouth continued administering pleasure to his neck and throat.

Blair moaned and gasped, hands now clutching at the savage's shoulders, feeling the slick silk of sweat-drenched skin over hard muscle. The mouth sucked and bit at his throat in aching nips, that only adding to the pleasure of the man's hand around his cock, working him like an expert in erotic technique. And the mouth moved ever downwards, showing off that same technique to Blair's nipples....

....Damn! Almost...Blair thought and stopped his self-stroking long enough to let imminent orgasm fade back till it was safe enough to start again. Don't want this to end too fast. He took a deep breath through his mane of hair and tried to shake it out of his face without removing his hands from their current appointment of pleasure giving. Finally, he gave up, leaving his hair as it was. Now where were we? Oh yeah....

....When the man's mouth trailed down to Blair's cock, he almost stopped breathing. The man-beast maneuvered again, easily pinning Blair to the stone floor yet able to slide a tongue from balls to tip in one long slick sweep.

Blair gave a strangled gasp, grasping at the man's head and coming away with nothing more than the bandanna. The mouth swallowed him, engulfed his cock with the wet hot liquid fire of desire and need and wanton abandonment. He writhed beneath the man, hips moving to meet the hot opening that lapped at his balls and sucked in his cock and made him forget that civilization existed. This was the only world he needed, the only universe worth finding in this hot sweltering jungle.

Wet slick fingers pushed his legs up and his knees apart. The probing proved minimal, two fingers working their way into him, pushing him open with near force. He relaxed his hips and let the digits in with only a slight grunt of pain and momentary discomfort. And the sucking never ceased. The edges of orgasm slipped closer and closer as the fingers worked him none too gently yet expertly all the same, stroking his prostate.

He heard his own strangled scream like an echo against the forest canopy, like a wild cat's warning. He humped the mouth and fucked the fingers till the universe collapsed back down around him and he felt the coolness of the stone beneath his back once again.

He shivered in the night air, the sweat drying on his skin like a thin layer of salt. The savage slowly licked him, tasting him, lapping at his lost liquids as if he were the only source of either.

Then the man-beast was above him, staring down into his eyes. Slowly, the handsome face lowered and he could smell his own sex on the man's breath until the very taste of it filled his, hands becoming a tight grip in his hair.

The exploration began again, more heated and rougher, more urgent and needy. The lips caressed his throat, teeth raking his neckline like talons. Fingers gripped his hair as if he were still resisting, holding him, maneuvering him while the hard, body, slick with sweat, slid against his, some how devoid of clothing without him even realizing the savage had stripped bare.

The very air was thick with the scent of tropical flowers and the age of the earth and those scents mixed and mingled with the scent of fresh sex and the sweat of human males.

The sound of Blair's moans and the man-beast's low growls echoed and melded with the sounds of stalking jungle cats, exotic frogs and unseen insects.

The ghosts of an ancient time seemed to hover around them, watching with silent eyes, speaking with silent voices. Blair didn't know if the ghosts of the ancient Maya would approve or disapprove, but he didn't care and hoped they enjoyed the show if they insisted on watching.

Perhaps he was delirious with some tropical fever and none of this was actually happening. Could it all be a trick of sickness, making him hallucinate? Could it be this handsome savage was a figment of his overactive imagination in the throes of fever induced desires?

With a deeper growl and hands as strong as vices, the savage suddenly gripped Blair's forearms, hauling him to his feet. An exclaim escaped his kiss-bruised lips and he gasped as the man forced him up against the slab of hand-carved stone face first, his naked body full length against the rough rock. His arms were forced up over his head and the savage grunted in his ear, an almost recognizable order to remain that way.

Blair's heart thumped like a jungle drum, pounding a rhythm in his head and chest, beating in the veins and arteries of his body until his entire being thrummed and quivered with anticipation.

He felt slick fingers probe him again, readying him for entry and he laid his damp forehead again the stone and tried not to tense.

The man's hard rod pushed against his opening, pushing slowly in, not the hard thrust he had half expected. He felt himself opening up, his body gradually accepting the thick shaft slick with pre-cum and spit.

Hands gripped his hips, pushed him into the monolith a bit then pulled him back, entering him further. He heard his own whimper, his breath clogging in his throat. He pushed back against his partner in this dizzying primitive dream dance and the savage buried his face in Blair's hair and cock to the hilt in his ass....

....Blair came with a gasp and moan, humping against his hands beneath him and the sheets. He groaned and tried to make the orgasm last as long as possible, reveling in the sated feeling orgasm always gave him.

"Bravo," a voice said behind him. "What a performance, Chief."

Blair rolled over and nearly fell off the bed. He grabbed at the blankets to stop his fall. Jim had him by the arm and hauled him back up onto the bed before he could hit the floor.

"Damn you, Jim. Damn you," Blair hissed. "You scared the shit of me. How long have you been there...watching me?"

Jim stood up straight again and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Long enough, babe. Couldn't hardly wait for me to leave before you started jacking off. Must have been some fantasy." Jim grinned at him. "That ass of yours sure did look cute sticking up like that. Makes me real glad the suspects were stupid enough to get themselves caught robbing a convenience store. Saved me a long cold night on stake out. And look what I find all snug in my bed when I get back. My own little horny shaman."

Blair glared at Jim, embarrassed that his lover had caught him at the very moment of coming. Who knew how long Jim had been watching him.

Not like you're getting any tonight, Jimbo.

"Well, since I was being left alone to fend for myself, lover...," Blair offered with undisguised sarcasm, "I just took care of myself, thanks so very much. Now, I'm off to sleep."

"I don't think so, Chief," Jim said with a low growl.

Blair's eyes went wide and it was as if his fantasy was about to come true for James Ellison suddenly looked as savage as the jungle man-beast of his conjured dreams.

"You wouldn't force me," Blair said with a certain defiance. They had played this game before and if he truly wanted to stop, they had words, safe words that stopped everything. He knew Jim would honor those words if he uttered them, but this could be fun and he loved pretending, acting out scenarios especially one like this.

Jim said nothing, just smiled ever so slightly.

Blair was on his knees now, watching Jim warily and slowly James Ellison undressed, never taking that dark smoldering gaze from his quarry. Blair felt the completeness of his nudity, vulnerable in his nakedness, but that just made his breath quicken and his previously appeased cock, reawaken with anticipation of the coming melee.

Memories of his fantasy flashed through his mind. He licked his lips and readied himself to meet the challenge of his Jungle Jim, remembering the flower-laden aroma of the tropics and the sweat of heated sex.

Jim stood at the end of the bed, powerful legs apart, hard stomach and smooth chest enough to make Blair weak with need. Jim's face was as hard as his cock, fists planted on hips. Blair swallowed uneasily, but met Jim's challenging stance with a defiant tilt of his head and a smirk on his lips.

They stared for a long moment, Blair watching and waiting for Jim to make the first move and when he did Blair rolled sideways and off the bed. He was on his feet and backing away even as Jim moved off the bed, blocking escape via the stairway.

No words were said, just move and counter-move, feint and escaping of grasp. Blair almost got by Jim, but a strong arm slipped around his waist and dragged him back. With a tuck and a lift, Blair was flat up against the wall, his body pressed to the cool plaster. Jim's weight trapped him there and his wrists were grabbed and arms pulled up high over his head, held by one large hand. The other roamed over his side, moved around to pinch his nipples deliciously hard while Jim's mouth moved beneath his hair to kiss and lick his neck, nibbling delicately on the tender skin behind his ear.

He moaned and writhed, resisting a little to keep up pretenses. Jim growled low in his throat, almost purring. Hips ground into Blair's ass and he could feel Jim's erection sliding along his cleft.

The hands moved down to his hips, gripping his ass cheeks and pulling them apart. Jim's cock nestled easily into that opening and stroked the length of his ass. Jim's mouth moved down his back, licking and biting, marking Blair as he went. Jim growled when Blair shifted his weight and Blair stopped moving, letting Jim maneuver him as the man wished.

Jim sucked bruises on his buttocks, slowly moving closer to Blair's opening. Hands kneaded his cheeks and when Jim's tongue touched his hole Blair sighed with a need finally being fulfilled. He whimpered almost senselessly when the tongue lapped at the back of his balls until they dripped then ran back up to fuck his hole in little stabbing motions that almost made his knees collapse.

Blair gasped in air like all the oxygen was about to be sucked from the room. His head fell back, hair sliding down his shoulders while he kept his hands firmly planted against the wall.

With languid movement, Jim worked his way back up Blair's back, hands still caressing his sides, gripping his hardened cock for a brief tantalizing moment.

"Don't move. Stay right there. Just like that," Jim growled into his ear and gave a sharp tug on his hair for emphasis. Blair obeyed without question...without thought or desire to do otherwise.

Slick cool fingers slid up and down between Blair's ass cheeks and Jim's body moved against him simultaneously. The fingers slipped inside of him one, two, one, three, fucking him mercilessly. With hardly a hesitation, the fingers slipped out of him to be quickly replaced with Jim's hard shaft, long and thick and hard as rock, pressing into him, filling him up to brimming over with the painful ecstasy of possession.

Jim's need flattened Blair against the wall and the dance began, slow and sensual, as primitive and primal as any ancient binding ritual Blair had ever imagined in his most erotic fantasies. Jim's grunts and growls added to the antediluvian atmosphere they had created. Jim's hands held onto him, had captured him physically just as Jim's care and love had captured him emotionally.

They moved against each other and Blair laid his head back on Jim's shoulder, allowing Jim full access to his vulnerability. He gave that willingly to Jim Ellison, gave Jim his trust and all his desire. Jim buried his face in Blair's neck and marked Blair as his property.

Soon, the loving grew rougher, both needing the driving force of impact, of complete fulfillment. Blair took all of Jim into him, bending forward a little to take all of Jim's cock and Jim's hand moved around with a certain restlessness and latched onto Blair's erection, stroking him hard from root to tip while the other hand held to Blair's hip with a tight grip. Blair slid back against  
Jim's forward momentum then forward to drive his cock through the channel of Jim's fingers.

Blair felt the coming moments before it reached his shaft. He gave a little cry as he reached the pinnacle and danced there on that single point of beamed light, that flash of moment that was both endless and a millisecond simultaneously. Then Jim shoved him into the wall with the force of his own orgasm and Blair rode out that storm, beaten and weathered, knocked about and tossed by the cyclone of their loving. He would have slid down the wall to the floor if not for Jim's strong arms locked around him and Jim's thighs holding them up with the sheer force of will.

With what should have been the last of Jim Ellison's strength, the man slid his arms around Blair and lifted him. They fell onto the bed and into a tangled heap still gasping for breath and limp of limb.

Slowly, Blair's breath eased and he listened to Jim's heart beating steadily beneath his ear. He let his hand run languidly over Jim's smooth chest and up one arm, circling the bulge of biceps with the tip of a finger. He smiled a sated smile and felt Jim's hand running through his hair, stroking his cheek and along his neck.

"How did you know that was the fantasy I was having when you came home so unexpected, Jim?"

"Fantasy? Was that your fantasy, Chief? To be taken like that?"

Blair bit his lip and sucked on it a moment. "Yeah. You're a savage I encounter in the jungles of Belize while I'm on an expedition. You stalk me and catch me and ravish me. I like that."

"I know you do, baby. So next time, I get to be anything I want, Ismael, Ahab, the great white whale himself."

Blair sat up abruptly, leaning over Jim. "Wait a minute here. Next time we do Casablanca and I get to be Bogey...remember?"

Jim shook his head. "Huh uh, Chief. I gave you your fantasy. The next one's mine. Now let's see...." Jim appeared to be thinking through a list of possibilities, finger tapping against his lip.

"Jim...." Blair said with a warning tone. "Come on, man. Don't do this to me."

A grin spread across Jim Ellison's face, one of complete mischief.

"No Jim." Blair was getting a very bad feeling about this. "Not that. You promised you'd never make me do that again."

"But it's my choice, Chief. You going to renege on our arrangement?"

"But not that, Jim. Please don't make me wear that stupid costume again."

Jim leaned up on one elbow and reached out to Blair's face, stroking his cheek with a far away look in his eyes.

"You know I love Jimmy Stewart movies, baby."

Blair fell back on the bed in resignation, Jim still smiling down at him.

"But why does your favorite Jimmy Stewart movie have to be Harvey?"

End


End file.
